Database systems typically include tables, each of which includes a set of rows, which are frequently divided into fields (or columns). The fields are generally typed, for example as binary, integer, floating point, decimal, or as one of a variety of other types. Decimal fields hold decimal values (e.g., “10.485”). In many systems, the field width necessary for decimal values varies depending on the number of digits in the decimal value. Typically, the field width allocated for a particular decimal column in each row is decided when a database is designed and is set to the maximum field width expected for that column. Making efficient use of storage of tables which include decimal columns is a challenge.